Unlucky Lena
by simplyteesh
Summary: Lena's life in La Push is almost as dissmal as the towns weather, the vet's daughter just can't seem to do anything right. That is until she meets the illusive Jacob Black, then Lena is anything but unlucky... DISCONTINUED


**Hi guys!**

**This is a Jacob/OC ficlet.**

**this is my first twilight fanfic, and i am pretty excited! I have also recently changed my penname from green-eyed-assassin (i hated it), so this is my fresh start, i hope you like it!**

**This is just my introduction, to set the scene and explain all the characters.**

**i'm not too sure about this fic but we will see how it goes. tell me what u think, i will help more than u know.**

**Here goes nothing...**

* * *

**Unlucky Lena  
**_A miss-teesh-black ficlet_

Chapter One

I am so sick of always being the one that everyone picks on, that everyone laughs at to make themselves feel better

I am so sick of always being the one that everyone picks on, that everyone laughs at to make themselves feel better. Why can't I feel good about myself for once? Why?

"Biology test tomorrow!" Mrs Fultonn screeched after us as we had stumbled out of the science lab.

I just want the strength, the chance and confidence to finally fit in.

But I know that it will never happen, I'm the school book worm; straight A student and daughter of the local vet. For gods sake, I practically have a degree in veterinary science! Not to mention that I am always falling over, I am a freak for bad luck. I never say the right thing and I have a mean temper with a quick tongue that sometimes offends. There ain't any chance that anyone is going to give me that chance to fit in, nobody wants to catch my bad luck.

It had happened again, queen bitch and little miss perfect plastic posse had set her sights on me again. I wont blame myself, I did nothing wrong all I did was correct her when she got something wrong in biology!

As usual it was raining, no shockers there. I had been walking to my bomb that I call a car (cheers dad) when Peach Richards and her little entourage of perfect plastic follows stepped out in front of me in the muddy car park. When I say stepped out in front of me, I literally mean it. She _actually _stood in front of me abruptly making me skid to a halt and slip flat on my arse and into the mud.

Sure it hurt, but more my ego as the plastic evil dolls stood above me with snide little smirk on their stupidly painted lips. They sounded like hyenas, cackling away. No I change that, like the wicked witch of the west.

"Unlucky Lena!" they chanted. A nickname I had developed in primary school.

What type of name is Peach anyway!? It's a fruit! Her parents always have been weird, with their mansion and fancy cars. Pfft, nothing special. I suppose they thought a ridiculous name like _Peach _would highlight just how "special" they really are. Which isn't much! Hurrumph!

At least that was what I was reassuring myself as tears blurred my vision hazardously whilst I drove along the dampened road that would take me into the small town of La Push. I was due to start my shift in my dads veterinary clinic in ten minutes.

I groaned in discomfort as more sopping wet mud ran down my calves pooling in my boots as they slipped slightly down the gas pedal. As I wiggled in my seat, it made gross slurping, sucking and slopping noises that made me wrinkle my nose in disgust.

I eased back my foot off the gas as my rusting little VW bug made its way down the main street of my home town, La Push. I was seventeen, yet I wasn't what I liked to call an "ethical" teenager. My dad ran the only veterinary clinic in the entire Olympic peninsula and I had been working there since I was ten years old. My name is Lena Anderson, and my dad is Jed Anderson and together we had practically treated nearly every sick animal in the La Push, Forks region.

My dad and I are close, ever since my mum died when I was six we have been a double duo. He has taught me everything I know, including how to be a vet. However, his expertise does become a little limited when it comes to the female side of things. I guess that's why I'm a little behind in that field.

My dad always says that we're like a well oiled machine. He runs the clinic while I go to school and work in the afternoons so that I can earn some money for my college fund. I cook and clean and get good grades, and he looks after the "business" side of things. It's a good system, it gets us by.

I take after him with my brains, yet I get my looks from my mum. Dad says she was very pretty, he also says that she was "Clumsy" as well. That's what he calls my extreme bad luck, clumsy! Ha! Purr-lease!

I found a park across the street the road from the clinic and turned my car off with a shudder. With a loud groan halfway between a whimper and a cry of frustration as I glanced down at my now ruined outfit. I threw my head back against the head rest and closed my eyes. It was just one of those days.

I rummaged around in the back seat rapidly searching for non existent spare clothes. I had dry spare clothes in the clinic, but that was all the way across the road. Sighing in utter defeated I glanced around outside checking just how busy the main street was. La Push was a small town, but this was peak hour, so nearly half the town was out and about doing their errands.

I steadied myself on the steering wheel as I made to get out of the car, gathering my bag as I pulled on the door handle and scrambled outside. However, in my unrestrained rush to escape from the cold interior of my car and into the warmth of the clinic somehow my penicil skirt had caught on the door as I slammed it shut, I let out a cry of shock. It was literally ripped off my body in one fluid motion from my pale skin, leaving me standing in the middle of the main street of La Push in my underwear.

My eyes bugged out of my head when I realised what had just happened, I slowly glanced down at my legs, only to see uncovered white thighs with light blue underwear, flashing proudly at many locals.

Gaining control of myself, in a burst of speed I flung the car door open and dove into the passenger seat where safety lay. I curled up into a ball of what only can be described as sheer horror and embarrassment. I closed my eyes and began to whimper.

Now not only was I covered in mud, but also skirt less and hiding under the steering wheel of my car.

_Wow Lena, you've out done yourself this time!_

Wiping the tears of embarrassment away I clambered my way into the back seat of the car, completely aware of the passers by who got a clear view of blue and white trimmed undies.

As I landed in a sobbing heap on the dirty back seat I lay my head down and began to hum to myself a comforting lullaby that my dad use to sing to me every night before bed and still does when I was upset.

My humming was suddenly interrupted by a sudden jiggle and vibrating started coming from under my bottom_. _

_Oh great, not only and I the laughing stock of the whole town but my bottom is now __creating catchy theme tunes!_

I reached behind me and plucked up my mobile

_fewff, just a mobile__._ I flipped it open.

"Hello?" I whimpered into the phone.

"Oh thank god Lena, I real-" it was my dad, but before he could begin to talk I cut him off.

"I'm sorry dad but I can't come in today, I have come across a slight predicament, I'm just going to go straight home, I'll tell you about it later" I told him, now completely feeling sorry for myself.

"What? Lena, no, you can't do that, I need you here" he sounded slightly desperate.

"Dad, I have had a terrible day and-" it was his turn to cut me off.

"Mrs Mckinnely's dog Borris ate his way threw some snail bait and the clinic is packed, I need you here right now Lena, this dog needs you!" and with that he hung up.

Well now I felt like an absolute piece of crap, I had the choice of either going home to a comfy bed and possible a nice hot bath and forget about today. Or I had to somehow find a way into the clinic which most certainly entailed tremendous amounts of humiliation and save a dogs life.

Oh god, there was no choice in that. I loved Borris he was the cutest bulldog you have ever met, with his slobbery little saggy cheeks and the dopey looking eyes…

Running my hands through my hair and whipping some more mud of my legs I grabbed todays news paper and wrapped it around myself in a very bad sort of skirt. I tucked it in like a towel and made it secure around my hips. Climbing back into the front seat I gathered my things and took a brave deep breath.

For Borris, for Borris.

I would really like to hurt any one that says a vet's job is non hazardous right now.

I clamped onto the door handle and pushed the door open, stumbling out I quickly locked the door and flattened my hands against my makeshift skirt.

It was very windy today it was making the newspaper fly in all different directions. I made my way to the side of the street and started to cross.

Glancing around I could see a lot and I mean a lot of people looking questioningly in my direction. I smiled with a look of panic on my face as I shuffled across the street.

A few people smiled in at me and I simply nodded at them in acknowledge, trying to pretend that everything was fine.

"_Hi, how do you do? No I'm _not _covered in mud, and this is _not _newspaper playing the role of my skirt". _I explained in my head.

I was across the road now, I could see the entrance to the clinic, so close yet so far!

I was almost certain that I was going to make it now, until it happened, _the _worst thing that could have occurred.

As a truck filled with the local grocery stores goods passed, it hit a nearby puddle sending it entire contents of water on top of me and coincidentally my newspaper skirt. I could feel it going soggy and it sticking in all its paper glory, to my skin.

I _told _you that I was unlucky!

I stood there, my arms out in front of me in my vain attempt to get myself protected from the flying water my legs tucked close together.

The ink from the newspaper was running down my legs, my hair dripping and the entire street now watching in mild amusement.

I practically flew into the clinic, throwing back the door announcing my arrival. As I stumbled inside pushing my sopping shoulder length hair out of my eyes and gasping for air, I noticed the silence in the room around me.

Groaning in embarrassment, I looked up and froze, the entire waiting room was staring at me with either grins or shocked expressions on their faces. Even the animals were quiet for my dramatic entrance.

The blinds had been open, so everyone had seen my performance outside.

One by one they started to clap. All I could do was stand there in my newspaper skirt, the mud and the ink mixing together, my white shirt now completely see through and exposing my bra and my mouth in a perfect O.

The room exploded in noise, some of the twenty patrons in the room were commenting to each other, others were cat calling and wolf whistling, others were shouting out statements and all were clapping rapidly.

I couldn't help put a shy dazed little smile on my face as I stumbled past them all and into our version of the "On call room" leaving muddy tracks behind me.

And as I did I looked at all of the familiar faces and my embarrassment only thickened.

Old Roy, John and Max were there.

The towns gossip queens with their cats.

Some kids I went to school with.

Fishermen, mine workers and hunters.

_Argh! Practically everyone that have seen me grow up over the years has now seen me in my freaken underwear!_

But what made me flush the most was that practically the entire Quilluete gang was there in all their muscly and tanned glory shouting out random things at me.

"Nice undies!" One yelled cheekily.

"Never gonna look at newspaper the same!"

"Who needs Bridget Jones when you have Lena Anderson!"

Some of them were however trying to quiet the more boisterous ones.

As I shut the door with a click I let out the largest sigh/moan/groan/whimper and plonked myself on one of the chairs.

After few minutes, my dad came rushing in the side door with a relieved look on his face.

"Lena! You're here, thank god. See it wasn't so hard now was it?" he stated with an optimistic look on his face.

_The man has no idea._

"Hurry up, I need you in here" and with that he left, without even a consultation to my appearance.

_Wow, he didn't even notice my new skirt._ I thought bitterly as I ripped of the dripping newspaper and my ruined shirt.

It's been a Looonngg day.

* * *

We ended up saving old Borris. (Though I can't say the same thing for my reputation) And I didn't hold back glaring at him when my dad's back was turned, lets just say Borris is no longer my favourite patient, and he doesn't even care!

I finished cleaning up after the surgery and did some quick book keeping while my dad finished up with his final patient.

When I was done I made my way into the "On call room". We only call it that because we saw it on some hoity toity medical show on tele and thought that it would make our clinic just that more exciting.

Well you can only get so excited about a tiny room with a couple of rusting lockers in it, even if it does have a cool name. I shrugged on my trench coat and pulled on a clean warm pair of jeans that were residing in my locker and tied up my boot laces.

Grabbing my scarf on the rack by the door, I called out to my dad, telling him that I would wait in the car.

He was staying back again for some unknown reason, he does that from time to time, meeting people. Sometimes they didn't even have their animals with them.

I have my suspicions that he is helping someone with illegal animals or something, though I'm not going to jump to conclusions, it's not like he's hurting anyone. I'd just rather stay away from something that is potentially extremely illegal and venomous.

I wrapped my scarf around my neck and made my way out the door, shivering at the chill factor as the wind hit me. I had forgotten my gloves so I blew a steamy breath onto my now freezing hands and rubbed them together furiously in attempt to warm them.

I shuffled out of the doors alcove and stepped carefully onto the path, it was cold this time of year and the paths are notoriously slippery.

Just when I thought I was safe, my boot slid sharply to the right forcing me to kick out my other foot to find balance. This however, was not a good idea as it made my balance even worse. My feet were suddenly slipping and sliding all over the place, if anyone was watching, it would have looked a bit like a dance… if I wasn't making grunting and squealing sounds that is.

I tensed up as the unavertable began to happen. My balance finally gave in and my decent to the hard ground sped towards me.

I let out a shriek as my legs flew out before me, tensing as I waiting for the ground to hit.

It didn't happen.

Yeah! I know! I'm just as confused as you are!

Still clenching, my fist in balls, my eyes squeezed shut, yet nothing.

Suddenly gentle chuckling started up from just above my head.

Oh dear lord! Where was I? I swear if I had been abducted by little miss evil Peach witch…

I was very warm where ever I was, and I started to become aware of two very hard poles underneath me, one on my back and the other behind my knees.

Very odd.

The chuckling continued and a wash of hot air blew onto me.

Realising if I opened my eyes I might be able to figure where I was, I loosened my muscles and clenched my fist and slowly opened my eyes.

_Oh Fudge muffin!_Was the first thought that came to my mind as I finally realised what had happened.

My dad was currently finishing up with one of the La Push guys, and not any La Push guy but a Quilluete gang member. And where there was one, there was always another.

I had just been saved from falling by one of the La Push Gang members waiting outside for his mate.

Alright, so maybe they weren't so hard on the eyes and they did look like greek gods and the locals around here certainly treated them like gods. But they were scary! And they were always up to something, always having meetings and disappearing.

Every single one of them had this predatory look about them, they were all really big, really muscly and ridiculous tanned. Also they hardly ever wore shirts, a hard thing to do in a place like La Push.

So here I am, cradled in the arms of a ridiculously good looking man and what do I do? I glare at him, that's what I do. Hey! I never said that I was a normal teenager; _you_ made that assumption all on your own.

Still chuckling he began to upright me and placed me on my feet, making sure that I was solidly and firmly placed down.

We stood there awkwardly for awhile with him chuckling and me glaring at him.

Suddenly, the man shot out his hand towards me. I took a step back, making him chuckle again.

"Names Embry, and it's a pleasure meet the girl that put on such a show for us the afternoon" he said with a twinkle in his eye.

I groaned audible, his grin widened.

_So he had seen my show huh?_

I shook his outstretch hand cautiously, but also with slight annoyance at his sheer delight of my bad luck.

Just then the clinics door opened revealing my dad stepping out from the now pitch black clinic (the lights were turned off).

"Lena! What are you still doing out here? You'll freeze! " he said in a concerned voice.

"I was-" I muttered and cast my eyes across to Embry.

However, my eyes were soon drawn upwards as a figure appeared behind my father, as her moved out of the darkness that was the alcove it became clear that it was the Quilluete gang member that my dad had been consulting.

As I took him in, I felt my breath leave me and my pulse quicken to an amazing level.

He had the same key features as the others did, but there was something about him, he was different. I can't say that I have ever really been attracted to anyone in this town, like _reealllyyy _attracted, but this guy… just wow. I didn't feel the need to glare and hurt him like I did the others; in fact, I felt a surreal need to be close to this mystery man.

Embry, the man that had just saved me from the paths grasp began to tell my father and mystery man about my "ballet skills" as he referred to them.

My father laughed at the right bits, and thanked him for saving me and prompted me to do the same.

Though I barely spoke, throughout Embry recount the man standing next to my father had not taken his eyes off me.

It was unnerving to say the least, but I soon felt myself staring unnecessarily back at him, our eyes probing each other and losing ourselves in the moment.

Embry and my dad continued to prattle on, but me and mystery man were still in our own world.

He kept opening and closing his mouth, like he wanted to say something but never did. Only the start of a word…

_Im-. Imp-. Impr-…_

And me, well I must have looked like a complete idiot (not like I'm new to that) with my eyebrows raised, eyes wide and mouth hanging open possibly catching flies, not to mention my heart racing a million miles an hour.

And then it ended all too soon, my dad was suddenly leading me away oblivious as always chatting to me about something to do with rabbits. However I was looking over my shoulder as we drove away searching for my mystery man.

He was still standing outside the clinic with Embry, the flickering fluoro lights casting a heavenly glow that made me sigh at the sight. He said something, and Embry grew that giant grin of his before clapping him on the back. Then we turned a street and they were out of sight.

I never believed in the airy fairy jargon that romance novels and movies fed us about love at first sight.

And I still don't know about the love part; but I certainly believe in the first sight part now.

I turned to my dad, cutting him off mid bunny rant and asked bluntly the only thought that was accessing my mind at that moment.

"Who was the man that was with Embry?" I interrupted.

My dad turned to me, taking his eyes off the road for a second before returning them, curiosity on his face.

"Why do you want to know?" he inquired.

"Can't I ask an innocent question?" I volleyed back.

_Pfft, innocent my ass._

My dad sighed as he flicked the blinker on while turning down our overgrown driveway.

"Jacob Black"

* * *

**Did you like it?  
The story line will become evident in the next chapter if enough people are interested in it...  
and yes, Lena is kinda based on some of my experiences, i have those bad memories, why not use them for good?**

**Jacob + Lena (tehe)**

tell me what you think purr-lleeassee.

Miss-Teesh-Black 3


End file.
